deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai vs Strider Hiryu
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Discription Marvel vs Capcom, Ninja vs Samurai, Both have a blade that can slice through almost any substance. Who will have the honorable death? Interlude Den: The ninja vs the samurai has been a classic feudal rivalry throughout the years. and not to mention the special blades they carry but whatever. Today we have 2 warriors from rival companies battling to prove which warrior is supreme. Den: Silver Samurai, Wolverine's rival from Marvel and Strider Hiryu, Capcom's special A class Strider I'm Den and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Silver Samurai Den: Kenichiro Harada was the illegitimate son of the leader of the Yashida clan who was a former Japanese crime lord. When Kenichiro was young, he was trained in different types in Disciplines, Kyujutsu, Iaijutsu, Tantojutsu, Ninjutsu, Jujitsu. Samurai Tactics, Bajutsu, and Karate-Do. and his most famous discipline, Kenjutsu. Once his father died, His sister Mariko became the new head of the clan making Kenichiro jealous. But what makes him more jealous was that she was engaged with his bitter enemy, Wolverine, So he had one objective that he must complete. To kill his sister. But before he can do that, he had to get past Wolverine. So he equipped himself with the arsenal of a samurai. Therefore he became the Silver Samurai. Den: As the Silver Samurai, he has several types of tools he can use, such as Shurikens, Kunai, a teleportation ring and his katana. well he has wielded many, but his deadliest sword is the Muramasa Blade which can kill immortal characters such as Wolverine or Deadpool. Not only that but he can use it for fire, lightning and ice attacks and thanks to being a mutant he can use it to generate a tachyon field from within his body allowing him to cut through almost any material though he can focus it on anything, he mostly focuses it on his blade. He also has a teleportation ring which allows him to teleport. Den: Also because of the fact that he wears armor that weighs at least 60 pounds He's also pretty tough being able to overpower Daredevil and Spider-Woman and two jungle cats single handedly and can even cut a bullet in mid-flight. However despite all of this he is not perfect, His sword can't cut through indestructible metal such as adamantium, and has a loosing streak against Wolverine and the X-Men. Plus he dos not have a lot of ranged weapons, Still Silver Samurai has proven time and time again that his is the ultimate Samurai. Strider Hiryu Den: Strider Hiryu was put under an intense strider program when he was orphaned at a young age. The program was a training school for hi-tech ninja mercenaries and Hiryu far exceeded his teacher's expectations making him the first student to reach the highest rank of special A-Class Strider. Den: After receiving such a extraordinary rank, He was sent to kill a rogue strider who just so happens to be his sister in which he succeeded in doing. After that he went into retirement and lived a peaceful boring life until he came out of retirement multiple times as he is now 2,021 years old and still fights. Den: As a professional fighter, Hiryu has plenty of weapons in his arsenal. Such as his signature blade Falchion which is a cypher that can cut through nearly any material. It can also shoot plasma arrows and projectiles. as well as deflecting them and incinerate his opponents.So basically, it's like a Lightsaber. Den: He also has tricks to help him do certain things such as his medical trick which heals him, his jump trick increases the height of his jumps, his fire trick lets his launch fireball projectiles, his ground trick lets him create earthquakes and his spark trick lets him shoot balls of electricity. Den: He's also equipped with some kunai, a climbing sickle and a Varjra a teleporting device, also he has drones to aid him in combat. Den: Option A is a satellite drone that fires lasers and hacks into machines, Option B is a robotic panther. and Option C is a robotic hawk with bladed wings that drop bombs. Den: Hiryu has also did some incredible things, such as dodging shadow tag bullets, slicing through peoples hands with one chop of his hand, he's also skilled enough to take down dinosaurs and armies by himself and he also destroyed a moon-sized space station. He can even dodge electric outbursts which are Mach 176. And he even vaporized the Gravity core with one punch which is calculated to be at 408.278 tons of TNT Den: And that is why Strider Hiryu will always get the job done. Intermission Den: Alright the combatants are set Let's end this debate once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Pre-Fight (Cues A Great Spirit Lies In Wait) It was a peaceful night in Japan where a ninja with brown hair, black outfit and a cypher appeared on the antenna of the roof. his name is Strider Hiryu, While there he found a man in Silver Armor wearing a silver Kabuto and holding a ancient blade going into the Temple. Strider Hiryu decides to infiltrate the Temple to encounter his opponent and target, his target, The Silver Samurai. Kenichiro Harada is training with his sword in his quarters by slicing training dummies, Suddenly he heard a presence nearby, Silver Samurai: Who goes there?! Show yourself! Strider jumped down from the roof and landed in front of Harada. Hiryu: I didn’t think you notice me. SS: You must be really agile hiding from up there. Strider: … SS: Giving me the silent treatment. Just who are you? Hiryu: I am called Strider Hiryu. SS: OK then, Strider Hiryu, What do you want from me? Strider: It’s simple, you have been targeted for termination, Kenichiro Harada. SS: (How does he know my name? Could he be one of the Wolverine’s allies? Well whoever he is, I must take him down.) Silver Samurai takes out his Muramasa blade and gets into fighting stance. Strider: You wish to challenge me? Very well, Strider Hiryu takes out his Cypher and gets into fighting stance Hiryu: Commencing target elimination. Fight! (Cues Battle of Okehazama Samurai Warriors 3) Hiryu starts off by summoning an Option B Panther but Harada Sliced it with his Katana as he charged at Hiryu with a slice of his sword but Hiryu blocked it as they deal several strikes to each other but Hiryu got the upper hand by throwing Harada with his sickle. Harada then crashed near a weapon rack, he then gets up and throws his shurikens at Hiryu but the Strider slices them with his Cypher. SS: So your blade cuts throw anything also. Hiryu: That is correct. Silver Samurai then charges his sword with tachyon particles. Silver Samurai: Let us see if my sword can slice through yours. Silver Samurai slices a projectile with his sword but Hiryu dodges it and fires Plasma arrows at the Samurai which hits him damaging his armor a bit but shrugs it off and attacks Hiryu with his sword but Hiryu uses his Varjra to avoid the attack. Hiryu then appears above the ceiling and attempts to strike Harada from behind but Harada saw the attack by see the reflection of his blade. Silver Samurai then blocked the attack from behind and clashed blades with Hiryu once again Silver Samurai: Enough tricks ninja who sent you? Strider: That is Classified information. Harada then grabs Hiryu and throws him onto the second floor of the temple. Hiryu gets up and summons his drones as they start firing lasers at the Samurai. Harada deflects them with his sword while running up the stairs and throws his shurikens at the drones destroying them in the process. Harada once again charges his blade tachyon particles and slices a projectile wave at his assailant but Hiryu uses his varjra to dodge the attack once again and he reappears above the ceiling again and strikes again at Harada but once again Harada saw the attack coming as he stabs Hiryu in the gut weakening him. Silver Samurai: Last Chance. Who sent you? Strider Hiryu: I told you... that is Classified information . Silver Samurai: Then you shall die here! As Silver Samurai goes for the killing blow, Hiryu had a trick up his sleeve. An Option C came out of nowhere and dropped a bomb on Harada causing him to stagger a bit as Hiryu gets up. Silver Samurai: Impossible! Strider Hiryu: Let's finish this! (Cues Shouki ~Winning- Samurai Warriors 3) Both fighters clash blades one last time. then they used their teleportation devices and they reappear on the roof of the temple when Harada charged his blade with Tachyon particles. Then they stood still and waited for the moment to move, with a weak breeze of the cherry blossoms, they charge at each other and swung both their weapons at each other and stood still in their spots. Until Harada's torso begins to bleed and falls to the ground weakened. Strider Hiryu: Time for the finale! Strider then teleports above Harada and slices him vertically in half. Strider Hiryu: You have fought well Harada. Strider then vanished from the battlefield Results Den: Now that's what I call a Ninja vs Samurai battle! Anyway Harada did have more defence and may have held a speed advantage but Hiryu took this fight in every other category. Den: First Let's compare Harada's Muramasa Blade and Strider's Cypher, Harada's Tachyon blade was strong enough to slice through Concrete Pillars while Strider's Cypher could also do the same. But on the other hand, Strider's Cypher has cut through way tougher material. And you're probably asking why Harada's sword didn't cut through Stider's Cypher. Well it was like he couldn't. Sure it is true that Harada's sword can cut through any material, Strider can do the same with his Cypher, It's like a lightsaber. Lightsabers can cut through nearly any material but instead of cutting through each other they clash. Den: As for Arsenal, Strider had it in the bag, Mainly because he has many tools to keep Silver Samurai busy. Den: Now For Strength, Harada was strong enough to Throw Spider-man into a concrete pillar while Strider can vaporize a Gravity core with one punch. Den: And while Harada's Armor did give him protection, it has been cut before. So while Hiryu couldn't cut Harada's sword, his armor's a different story Den: Harada was a worthy opponent, But Strider's Strength, Arsenal, and better achievements give him the win. Den: I guess you can say that Silver Samurai just got Strider'ed Den: The Winner is Strider Hiryu Next time on Den's Death Battle ???: You are no match for the Shredder! Vs. ???: I am the white void... I am the cold steel... I am the just sword... with blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it into the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come! Shredder vs Hakumen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Densetsu1999 Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Ninja vs samurai themed death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music